hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kame'e (episode)
Kama'e (The Hero) is the 3rd episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis With the help of Joe White, the team investigate the death of a SEAL while attempting to find an assassin who has been targeting and killing members of SEAL Team 9 while disguising their deaths to look like mere accidents or suicide. Meanwhile, Kono is offered a job by a group of corrupt ex-cops which has caused Chin to be very concerned. Plot A Navy SEAL, Petty Officer Clay Garcia is found dead. Joe White who taught Garcia asks Steve McGarrett for help. Although the first autopsy declared it a suicide, further investigation reveals that Garcia was drugged and shot in the head so that the death would resemble a suicide. The team also probe the death of another Navy SEAL who died in a supposed car accident and they soon learn from Max Bergman that the SEAL was dead before the accident. After finding Wade Gutches during BUD/S training, it's soon revealed that both SEALs were part of a covert team that was given the operation of finding and taking down a Central American drug cartel. Furious about that revelation, the cartel hired an assassin, Hector Ruiz with Ruiz targeting all the members of the team. Ruiz's third and final target is Lieutenant Bradley Jacks. Ruiz drugs Jacks with a sedative and throws him out of a plane, intending to disguise it as a jump gone wrong, but his plan is disrupted when Steve's colleagues, Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly arrive to arrest Ruiz. Unwilling to do so, Ruiz attempts to fight back but is shot and killed while Steve manages to rescue Jacks. At the Naval Station Pearl Harbor, the Navy uses the intelligence that Hawaii Five-0 gathered during their investigation to dismantle the cartel for good with all surviving members of SEAL Team 9 as Five-0, along with Gutches and White, watch the operation through the SEAL team's camera feeds. Kono Kalakaua as she begins hanging around with a group of corrupt cops led by Frank Delano. The episode ends with Kono using Chin's password to log onto the HPD Database. Notes * Joe White introduced Steve McGarrett as Commander instead of his lower rank of Lieutenant Commander. Lieutenant Commanders are commonly referred to as Commander, but in writing are generally referred to by their actual rank. * Pending SEAL members in BUD/S training are shown. * Steve McGarrett worked on a classified mission titled, Operation Strawberry Field. * This is one of the few time Danny Williams is seen driving while Steve McGarrett is the passenger. * Steve shoots a decent grouping (slightly left of center) with his fathers rifle at 372 meters (approx 407 yd). Joe still out shoots him by hitting the 700 yd target twice using the same rifle. Deaths Death Count * Danny Williams Killed Hector Ruiz Quotes Danny Williams: So what, you're not gonna tell me about Operation Strawberry Field? Steve McGarrett: No. Danny Williams: No, no. Cuz you'd have to kill me. If you told me. Steve McGarrett: Keep that up. Danny Williams: I'm just curious, though. Is there an Operation Abbey Road? Are you the walrus? (Joe gives Danny a pissed off look) Danny Williams: Time to shut up? Joe White: Roger that. Danny Williams: Ok Joe White: You ready for the magical mystery tour? (opens the door to the Pearl Harbor Situation Room) (Live footage of Navy SEALs taking on the Drug Cartel) Danny Williams: You did this stuff? Steve McGarrett: I can neither confirm nor deny. Trivia |- |Frank Delano |William Baldwin |A corrupt cop. |- |Wade Gutches |David Keith |Commanding Officer and the leader of Navy SEAL Team 1. |- |Bradley Jacks |Sean MacCormac |Lieutenant and member of SEAL Team 9 as well as an intended victim of a killer working for a drug cartel. |} |- |Marissa Garcia |Sarah Roemer |The wife of murder victim, Petty Officer Clay Garcia. |- |Nick Drayton |Dash Mihok |Marissa Garcia's boss. |- |Ray Mapes |Billy Ray Gallion |A corrupt cop. |- |Hector Ruiz |Simon El Bling |The killer. |} References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)